


Showers and Cookies

by maturesociopath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturesociopath/pseuds/maturesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up from a nightmare and asks Steve to make him cookies. *Whoops, my hand slipped... It started out as just fluff and then got really angsty in the middle. I won't apologize for this fic at all. It's adorable. I do not own any of the Marvel Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers and Cookies

Steve sighed and shook his head. When Bucky had asked to make cookies, Steve had assumed Bucky would be helping. But that wasn’t the case. Oh no, Bucky had decided to take a shower and leave the baking to Steve. It aggravated Steve to no end, but at the same time he had to laugh. Ever since Bucky had returned there had been no stop to the weird and outlandish requests he made of Steve. There had been one involving a sombrero, whipped cream and a broken window, (No, Bucky, you broke the window!) so cookies at three in the morning was not all that strange. Steve chuckled to himself as he stirred chocolate chips into the batter.  


“What’s so funny Rogers?” Bucky asked as he sidled into the room. He jumped up and sat on the counter right next to where Steve was carefully spooning the dough onto a cookie sheet.  


“As always, just you Buck. Who else would ask to make cookies and then take a shower at three in the morning?”  


Bucky smiled ruefully. “Who else can say they have nightmares that wake them every night?” He chuckled, “at least it’s not the record player again. That was a disaster.”  


Steve snickered and shook his head. “We are never doing that again, thank you very much.” He picked the now full cookie tray and transferred it to the oven. He set the timer and then turned back to Bucky.  


“So which was it this time?”  


Bucky looked down at where his hands were clasped in his lap. His metal hand stood out starkly against the pale flesh of his other hand. “The children. It’s always the children.”  


Steve grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off the counter into a bone crushing hug. “It’s not your fault Buck. It was the Soldier, not you. The Soldier was the perfect killer. No emotion, nothing to get in the way of the mission. That wasn’t you. You kept the Soldier from killing me. You came back to me Buck. That’s all that matters.”  


Bucky fisted his hands in the back of Steve’s t-shirt and breathed in the familiar scent. He buried his face in Steve’s neck and tried to fight the flood of anger and disgust the accompanied his nightmares. “But I was awake Steve. I remember it all… all of their faces, their last pleas… How do you make it go away? How do you stop remembering?”  


Steve closed his eyes and dug his face into Bucky’s shoulder. His words were muffled by fabric but Bucky understood them clearly. “You don’t. You never stop remembering. The nightmares never stop. You just deal with them.”  


They stayed like that, grasping blindly at comfort in the form of the other, until the timer broke the peace.  


“Hey Buck? You’re gonna have to let me go. The cookies will burn.”  


Bucky just tightened his grip and mumbled “So let ‘em burn. I don’t care.”  


Steve laughed and extricated himself from Bucky. “You’re the one who wanted them! I’m not letting them burn.”  


Bucky sighed but let Steve escape his grip. He resumed his perch on the counter as Steve transferred the cookies to the cookie rack he had previously set up. When Bucky reached for one Steve slapped his hand away with the spatula.  


“No! They’re much too hot to eat currently. Give them a bit to cool off or you’ll burn your mouth.”  


Bucky pouted and let out a whine. “But Steve… they won’t be mushy once they’ve cooled off! I want mushy cookies!”  


Steve rolled his eyes. “We don’t have to wait until they’re that cool, just wait a bit!”  


Bucky huffed but waited until Steve gave the go ahead before devouring a cookie. He moaned and Steve went a little red.  


“Awe what’s the matter Steve? Never heard a sex noise before?”  


Steve coughed and then laughed. “I’m 95 Bucky, I’m not dead.” He picked up one of the cookies and took a bite. It was warm enough the chocolate was still melted and it squished out between his lips.  


Bucky giggled and tried to wipe the chocolate from his own mouth, but only succeeded in spreading it around more. Steve chuckled and licked his lips, which didn’t help with the chocolate either. Bucky threw his head back and laughed at the ridiculousness of eating cookies at four in the morning and getting chocolate all over their faces. Steve smiled brightly; he hadn’t heard Bucky laugh that full out since he’d been back. He shoved the rest of his cookie in his mouth and pulled Bucky off of the counter and into a kiss. Steve had found that kissing Bucky was the best way to remind him who he was.  


Bucky smiled into a kiss that tasted of cookies and chocolate. He pulled back just far enough to speak, laughing breathlessly. “We’re a mess Steve. I’m gonna need another shower.”  


“I was counting on it.” Steve smiled and pulled Bucky into another kiss. He pulled back and smiled. “I’m with you til the end of the line Buck.”  


Bucky’s smile brightened and he twined his fingers with Steve’s. “Til the end of the line Stevie.” He threw his head back and laughed, then dragged Steve back towards the bedroom.


End file.
